Enamorarse De Ojos Rojos En Un Dia De Mala Suerte
by MissShootingStar
Summary: ¡No podía ser cierto! Primero se levantaba tarde en la mañana, no alcanzo a desayunar, iba tarde al examen y para sumarle peso ¡Choco con alguien y en estos momentos estaba en el suelo! ¡Eso solo ocurria en los animes de romance, por Dios! /Rogue x Yukino /


_**''Enamorarse de ojos rojos, En un dia de mala suerte'' One-Shot**_

 _ **Sumary:**_ ¡No podía ser cierto! Primero se levantaba tarde en la mañana, no alcanzo a desayunar, iba tarde al examen y para sumarle peso ¡Choco con alguien y en estos momentos estaba en el suelo! ¡Eso solo ocurria en los animes de romance, por Dios!

 _ **Personajes:** _ Yukino Aguria – Rogue Cheney

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son míos….. Si son míos…. ¡Okey ya! Son de Hiro Mashima de su gran obra Fairy Tail, ni los personajes ni la obra me pertenece, solo esta historia.

 _ **¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

¡Maldición!

Grito internamente mientras abrochaba tontamente los botones de la chaqueta de su uniforme, por poco gritaba en voz alta cuando vio que los había abotonado mal y ahora quedaba un hoyuelo libre, le hubiera gustado darse el tiempo de abrocharlos bien pero no había tiempo, rápidamente acomodo su bufanda alrededor de su cuello sin importarle que estuviera arrugada o si la acomodo mal. Bajo las escaleras mientras peinaba su corto cabello plateado ¡Gracias a Dios su cabello era corto!

-¿Eh? Yuki-chan aun estas aquí -. Menciono su madre que estaba levantando la mesa del desayuno que probablemente degustaron su hermana y padre.- ¡Deja que te prepare un te!, no puedes irte con el estomago vacío!

\- Lo siento mama, tengo que dar un examen ¡Por favor entrégame el almuerzo!.- Le suplico, el miedo la carcomía por dentro pensando en que la profesora Porlyusica no le dejara rendir el examen de historia por el cual se había desvelado tratando de que su cerebro reteniera la materia.

Su madre apresurada le entrego la caja de bento a su hija la cual la guardo con la velocidad propia de un rayo, y antes de que esta saliera corriendo a la misma velocidad le dio una pequeña bolsa que contenía unas galletas, Yukino le miro incrédula, eso demostraba que su madre no quería que se saltara el desayuno ¡Pero eso no importaba ahora, le agradecería luego!

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran dar.

Tenia que llegar al final de la calle donde estaba el único paradero.

¡Nunca había odiado a alguien, pero los responsables de que solo un paradero exista en toda la bendita calle se merecían su odio!

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que un joven salio de uno de los pasajes, chocando de frente con el.

¡No podía ser cierto! Primero se levantaba tarde en la mañana, abotona mal su chaqueta, no alcanzo a desayunar, iba tarde al examen y para sumarle peso ¡Choco con alguien y en estos momentos estaba en el suelo! ¡Eso solo ocurria en los animes de romance, por Dios!

Ella cayo al suelo, pero el joven siquiera se inmuto cuando choco con ella, el seguía de pie, podia jurar que la observaba. Tenia que apresurarse y pedirle disculpas, pero el inevitable dolor en su tobillo no se lo permitia.

Espera

...

¡¿Dolor en el tobillo?!

¡No se lo pudo haber fracturado ahora! Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, hasta que sintió que tomaron su tobillo probablemente fracturado, con una sutil delicadeza.

\- Tienes una leve fractura, se te pasara si reposas un par de días-. Ella abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el extraño de cara a cara, su cabello era negro y cubría la mitad de su rostro, su piel era blanca y sus fracciones demostraban que era una persona seria.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento producto del frío invierno hizo que el cabello del chico se desordenara, ocasionando que pudiera ver su rostro completo.

Ella pudo haber jurado perder el aliento, se perdió en el color rojo carmín de sus ojos, eran algo extraño de ver y a la vez hermoso, no por los ojos en si, sino lo que le transmitían.

Pudo detectar en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo antes de que su cabello tomara su lugar de nuevo, que estaba preocupado por ella y a la vez se sentía culpable por haberse atravesado en su camino ocasionando la caída que ahora la mantenía en el suelo.

\- E-etto yo…. -. Quería hablar pero sus palabras no salían.- T-tengo que ir a la escuela voy tarde, l-lamento haberme atravesado ¡Fue mi culpa! -

\- ¿Eres de la escuela de Magnolia, no es así? -. Ella se sorprendió.- Hoy suspendieron las clases, no hay necesidad de que corras para ver una escuela cerrada -

\- ¿Es broma cierto? -. Le tenia que estar mintiendo ¡No era posible!, el le miro dando la señal de que era la verdad .

\- Lo anunciaron esta semana, retomaran en unos días debido a problemas entre los profesores ¿Faltaste a clases? -. La respuesta a eso era un si, había enfermado y no se le ocurrió mirar en su computadora, lo mas seguro era que Minerva y Lucy le había avisado.

En ese momento solo quería que se abriera un hoyo en la tierra y se la tragara viva, quería desaparecer.

\- ¿Dónde vives? -

\- En esta misma calle -. Dijo apenas en un susurro, el pelinegro que estaba hincado a su lado se volteo dándole la espalda.- ¿Eh? -

\- Sube. -

\- ¡¿Qué?! -

\- En cierta parte también es mi culpa, lo unico que puedo hacer en estos momentos es llevarte a tu casa, solo sube.- Ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos temblorosos y el la sostuvo afirmándola de sus rodillas, la levanto sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo y empezó a caminar, en solo silencio.

\- Esto…. Yo lo siento hum.. .- No sabia su nombre, pero quería saberlo aun sin el valor para preguntarle.

\- Rogue Cheney, solo dime Rogue -

\- En ese caso, lo siento por este inconveniente, Rogue-sama -. El de los ojos rojos hizo oídos sordos hacia el honorífico, dado por la chica -. ¡Ah! Es en la casa verde de allí.

Su madre se encontraba barriendo la entrada cuando vio llegar a su pequeña siendo cargada por un desconocido, inmediatamente se preocupo, la chica de los cabellos plateados se apresuro en contar la historia, haciendo que su madre diera una carcajada involuntaria, su hija tenia una suerte de mil demonios.

Su madre le pidió amablemente a Rogue que la dejara en el sofá de la sala y después le entrego una pequeña bolsa de galletas igual a las que le dio a Yukino en la mañana como agradecimiento, obviamente ella también le agradeció.

Después de eso el chico se marcho.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde lo sucedido, ahora ella se hallaba en la entrada de la escuela siendo regañada por Minerva después de haberle contado la historia, la morena se fue calmando poco a poco, a veces ella podía ser tan sobre protectora como su hermana Sorano.

Habían cambiado de tema y ahora estaban ingresando al salón, todo había vuelto a la normalidad con la diferencia de que el asiento a su lado que antes estaba vacío, había sido ocupado por un joven de cabellera negra y al lado de este había un chico rubio con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Señorita Aguria ¿Piensa tomar asiento o tomar apuntes desde el umbral de la puerta?-

\- ¡L-lo siento maestra Porlyusica! -. No había duda, en cuanto tomo asiento lo confirmo ese chico no era nada mas ni nada menos que Rogue Cheney.

El tenia la mirada puesta en un libro sin prestarle atención al chico que tenia a su lado, el cual no dejaba de preguntarle cosas. Quería hablarle pero no podía, no sabia que decirle tal vez ''Hola, gracias de nuevo'' podría estar bien ¡¿Por que era tan tímida?!

\- ¿Y bien? -. Escucho su áspera voz susurrándole, giro su rostro para verle, encontrándose con ese color rojo carmín nuevamente.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Tuvo una felicidad inexplicable en ese momento, a pesar de que lo dijo como si no tuviera el mas mínimo interés.

\- Yukino Aguria, Yukino esta bien ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! .- Le susurro como respuesta con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Señorita Aguria, para algo están los recesos, si sigue así tendrá que ir a la oficina del director -

\- ¡Lo Lamento! -

En ese momento ella pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

¡Al parecer su suerte no era tan mala después de todo!

* * *

¡Me diverti escribiendo esto! xD

Soy nueva en este mundo del fanfiction, espero que a los fans de esta pareja les aya gustado.

¡Besos y abrazos!

Mrs. Shooting Star -*


End file.
